Various types of cosmetic compositions are known and used for the purpose of decreasing formation of perspiration, as well as preventing the formation of odoriferious products which are formed by action of surface bacteria on the perspiration.
Compositions are available as anti-perspirants for the prevention of excessive perspiration and formation of body odor. In addition, compositions are also available which contain deodorants for avoiding the formation of the odor caused by bacterial action on the perspiration.
Anti-perspirant compositions usually contain an aluminum compound as an astringent. For many people, however, the repeated use of such materials over an extended period of time is unsuitable. Compositions are also available as deodorants where the action is not based on an astringent effect, but rather on an anti-bacterial effect. However, such compositions, which depend on the anti-bacterial effect, may be unsuitable for general and extended use due to toxic side effects. In addition, there is a likelihood of development of a skin sensitivity to the anti-bacterial component. Thus, there is a need for improved deodorant compositions which on topical application have little likelihood of side effects, as well as a diminished tendency for skin sensitivity.
A convenient physical form of such a deodorant composition for topical application is the plastic stick or gel form for contact application. These compositions generally contain an anionic substance as a base, together with a lower alkanol, such as ethanol, as well as propylene glycol and a small amount of water. A preferred anionic substance is an alkali metal salt of a long chain fatty acid such as sodium stearate.
The quaternary ammonium compounds with long chain radicals which have surfactant properties are well known for their anti-bacterial activity. However, the conventional type of quaternary ammonium compound in the form of a halide, sulfate, methosulfate, and the like has been unsuitable for use in anionic, cosmetic deodorant compositions as a consequence to a loss of anti-bacterial action occasioned by an incompatability with the anionic base material.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved anionic, cosmetic deodorant composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a deodorant composition which has a diminished likelihood of toxic side effects.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved deodorant composition which employs a relatively safe quaternary ammonium compound as an anti-bacterial agent.
Additional objects and advantages will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the objects and advantages being realized and attained by means of the compositions, processes and improvements particularly pointed out in the appended claims.